Warmth
by mishka-chan
Summary: It is the thing that brought me to you. The thing you made your own. The thing that kept me coming back. Sasunaru


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke and vice versa, Oh yeah and all Naruto characters and persona belong Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: It was something you made your own. It was the thing that brought me to you, the thing that kept me coming back…

Warning: This fic contains yaoi content, if you just crawled from out under a rock that means boy x boy. That means Naruto and Sasuke will be depicted as gay in very homoerotic coincidences, scenes, and such doing very homoerotic things to one another if you don't like that go away and if you do not understand what I just said due to my round-about talking or extreme denseness on either part. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUALITY DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU READ THIS YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DISCONTENT AND/OR OFFENSE NOT ME. I AM EXERCISEING MY RIGHT TO FREE SPEECH AND WILL NOT ACCEPT FLAMERS DO TO CONTENT I WILL KILL TREES PRINT THEM OUT AND THROW THEM IN MY FIRE. If you flame to tell me the story sucks however thank you for your constructive criticism. Please review whether it is good or bad. Thank you!

A/N: Hey lovelies um my first one-shot and my first public fic please review and please be gentle and constructive criticism is always welcome. THANK YOU!!!! And I'm sorry if it sucks. Okay that changed but this was my first story I just never posted.

Warmth

By: hyphenation or Mishka-chan

Heat radiated off of our bodies. We were panting, sweating, squirming pulling off layers of clothes.

"Damn… Why do we always end up with either D-rank, something equally degrading, or in the worst places."

"I'm proud, dobe. You learned a new word."

"Yeah I know… See I learned from… Hey!"

I sniggered.

"AH! I HATE THE HEAT! WHY IS IT SO HOT IN THE DESERT?"

"Because of the position of the sun, which at this time…"

"SHUT UP, SASUKE-TEME! It was a question not meant to be answered."

"You mean rhetorical?"

"Stop knowing everything!"

"How about you both shut up or I will kill Naruto."

"No Sakura," Kakashi interrupted. "You can't do that."

"Why?"

"For four reasons… One, I would lose my job. Two, we would have to hide the body. Three, it's not fair to Naruto if Sasuke lives. Four, because Sasuke would tell and we would have to kill him, and in the words of Shikamaru that's 'too troublesome.'

"True." Sakura stated.

"Don't worry we're stopping soon."

"So can anyone explain to me what we're doing in the middle of a desert anyway?" Naruto asked.

"We're crossing the desert to deliver a message to Kazekage-sama, and we have to do it because there has been repeated cases of missing-nin attacking in this area." Kakashi answered

"Missing-nin?" Naruto and I questioned.

"Before you can ask it is not Akatsuki. We're going to take a short break and rest momentarily then we will head on to the next village and bed down." Kakashi said. "Naruto use your uncanny ability to find water and Sasuke help him." Kakashi sent a knowing smile our way, well at least I guess it knew and a smile, I mean it's hard to tell with that mask on…

Off we went being careful to bicker until we were out of earshot.

"Damn," Naruto said. "There's water right here"

"Can't we lie and say it's farther?"

"No, Kakashi gives us time as long as I don't lie about where the water is. He sends Pakkun after us anyway to check and make sure I'm not skipping possibilities."

I sighed. "Damn, we're not even out of eyeshot yet. And Sakura of course has awesome eyesight and hasn't looked away from us. I want you so bad. So, damn, bad."

"Tonight you can have me all you want."

"Why can't we tell Sakura?"

"She'd kill me."

"Oh, yeah."

We began to dig and Naruto 'accidentally' fell on top of me.

"Sorry Sasuke."

He tried to get up, but I pulled him back down. Licking the shell of his ear, I smirked as he tried to struggle away. When he finally stood, he sat blushing across from me with that 'I-just-got-molested-by-Sasuke-and-I-liked-it' look on his face. Feigning innocence as I called it.

"Don't play innocent, koi."

"Hentai!"

"You know if you keep acting so cute I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life."

"Try it!"

"Translation: Please Sasuke, I want to be dominated take me, Sasuke, take me!"

We got the water and went back Naruto took off his T-shirt and shoved it in his bag. Leaving him with a black tank. The Puberty Fairy smiled upon him and took away the adorable chub and replaced it with muscle and aesthetic lines, turning Naruto into a sex god. The blonde hair was more mop than spike and like everything else The Puberty Fairy bestowed upon him, it fit him. He even got taller. Overall he was very attractive and almost everything about him had changed, almost everything. In his possession he still had the most startling, angelic blue eyes. They filled up with pleasure, need, want, and lust almost addictively. Those eyes and that body, they haunted my dreams. When I was alone they came every night. Teasing me with things they knew I wanted and couldn't have. Most missions we went on team seven went on together due to our superior teamwork skills. Sakura was a medic-nin and had accompanied us on this mission due to the fact that the scroll they were delivering was about such medical thing s that Sakura was experienced in. Only one thing could enter my head now though and that was the question: Does Naruto have any idea of the effect he had on me? I wanted to follow each and every bead of sweat down that lithe body and devour him whole.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Damn, did she ever give up? I had half a mind to shout: 'I'm gay, I love Naruto, I would like nothing more than to pound into Naruto's ass right now, and as a matter of fact I think I will.'- and then do it, but no-! Naruto wanted our relationship to be private, and so it would be. Then it came to me. A wonderful idea came to me, a fabulous idea that if fact surpassed some of my most devious acts in the past and even some of Naruto's. (You see I don't get out much and as for practical jokes I'm dobe, so in order to entertain myself and rank my occasional devious activities I must live vicariously through Naruto.) I stripped off my shirt and under most circumstances Sakura would be happy except for the fact that on my body there were various marks from mine and Naruto's encounters this morning.

"Sasuke? Who?" was all she could mutter, Poor girl; I could only imagine what it would feel like to find another persons marks on Naruto. Not that I belong to her, but the sentiments the same. By the way I would be absolutely fine with it. Really. After I pounded whoever left the marks face into the pavement, sent about a quadrillion death glares in various directions, and made my dobe forget whoever had left those marks on him. However in Sakura's case there was no way in hell she was going to touch dobe, her death glares were laughable, and no one could ever make me forget Naruto. Once he got in your system there was no getting him out.

For the first time in this mission I acknowledged her question and deemed it with an answer. "None of your damn business."

"Was it Ino?"

"Hell no!"

"Was it Tsunade-sama?" I sent her a look that clearly stated: 'What are you on?'

"Eww!"

"Hinata?"

"NO!"

"Kurenai?"

I growled.

"That bitch! I bet it was-"

"Shut the hell up Sakura!" Naruto jumped in. "If you have to know it was me. Do you know how annoying and tiring your shit is? We're in the middle of a desert, sweating our asses off, on a mission, with a million other things to be preoccupied with and all you can worry about is who's been getting Sasuke's pants. I could show up with a fucking sword through my stomach and you couldn't give a shit. Kakashi-sensei would at least check to see if I was still alive and not a corpse dummy, but that's understandable because no one gives a shit about me, least of all you. You could probably care less if Kakashi-sensei showed up bleeding if Sasuke-kun was there. Damn, your shit is tiring." With that said Naruto spun on his heel and went the opposite direction.

We all stood in shock Naruto never said anything meant to really hurt anyone. Naruto just confessed his love to me. "Sasuke-kun, what was that all about?"

"Sakura… You have your head so far up my ass I find it hard to believe you can breathe. Naruto and I are lovers. I am Naruto's lover."

She looked at me blankly.

I breathed deeply. "Sakura I am gay. I am in love with Naruto. I have gay sex with Naruto. It is fucking good. I love to fuck Naruto in the ass. I love when Naruto fucks me in the ass. I have no attraction to girls. That means I have no attraction to you. So please extract your head from my ass. Never tell anyone in Konoha about us or I will cut you into pieces." I said this all very slowly as if speaking to a child who couldn't quite understand.

"Kakashi, I'm going to fetch Naruto. I'll try and meet up with you in the next town if I'm not there by morning. Leave and I'll catch up in the village hidden in the sand."

"Of course Sasuke. I'll see you then."

With that exchange done I bounded off in the direction that Naruto had headed. I followed the quickly disappearing tracks. Sand doesn't really hold up under such stress well. Hours passed and I was beginning to tire. Then I found him he was huddled up among the sparse foliage of the desert.

"Naruto…"

He looked up.

"Sasuke, was she mad at me? Did I make her cry?"  
I sighed always worried about someone else. "No Naruto. We need to get back if Gaara finds out you went missing he will defiantly be killing some people. Like his entire counsel for example."

He snickered halfheartedly at the comment. I noticed the darkness however as the impending night spread her gossamer wings over us. The dimming light was catching every delicate detail of Naruto in these moments. Like always his perfection astounded me. The Puberty fairy had been very kind to him indeed. However, she had been cruel to me. I had loved Naruto for Naruto. He had been beautiful back then as well if not a little awkward. However now that he had matured there was much more to love. He still held all of the little quirks and smiles the sexiness. I often forgot in my lust however the beauty of this creature.

He was soft delicate lines, bright smiles, and dimming eyes. Dimming as a setting sun. His eyes held all the passion and love in the world. Yet within their depths they held an unimaginable sadness that I myself even in my terrible childhood could not comprehend. They were the eyes of loneliness. The eyes of a child without a mothers touch, without a brother's encouragement, and without a father's scorn. We had tried to give him that, but nothing, as I myself know, can fill that void. Tsunade had tried to be a mother, Kakashi and Jaraiya fathers, and I foolishly had tried to fill the brothers position. However my love grew to great. I became his lover. However one cannot forget the hatred when you are reminded of it everyday. I reached for him. I saw a spark in those blue eyes. That thing that had brought me to you, I had to have it back. I touched you gently, another spark. I pulled you toward me and kissed your forehead. Then I forced your lips against mine in an attempt to grace my lips with your passionate kiss.

A spark, a splutter a flame. Warmth. Hands danced under clothes to revel in the feel of flesh. Then demanding the eyes scraped at the chance to view tanned skin. Soon our clothes were gone and I broke away drawing out a sleeping bag to lie on the ground. I turned to see him approaching on hands and knees like a curious kit about to stumble into a trap. His eyes however told me he knew exactly what he was doing. Quick hands searched tender flesh. His moans filled the air to assure me that yes I also knew what I was doing.

I looked down to see the image that I always committed to my mind. Activating Sharingan I looked at the image I wanted to remember for all eternity. Naruto face flushed, Blue eyes almost shut and clouded over with lust while all that could be seen in their depths was love. His knees thrown over my shoulders as he submitted himself to me. I these moments I knew he trusted me, in these moments I knew that he loved me, in these moments I knew that wanted me and that I wasn't hurting him. In these special moments I would feel deep warmth that almost never happened when I was apart from the boy. They say warmth is physical. It is not. They say warmth is inanimate. It is not. Warmth is Naruto. It was something that he was born with and could never lose. It was something that he made his own. It was the thing that drew me to him, the thing that kept me coming back. Naruto and Warmth go together. We released simultaneously and fell together. I moved over and let the cold desert night cool me. Soon it would be freezing. I pulled extra covers from the bags covering Naruto who had fallen asleep immediately and was now shivering. He continued to shiver until I laid myself down beside him after which he immediately stopped snuggling closer. He muttered sleep cloaked and choked words, which I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Sasuke is warm."

A/N wow okay well that is my first fic ever ladies and gents. Not my first post but first written tell me what you think because I really need to know.


End file.
